Destiel in the Impala
by super destiel
Summary: Dean meets Castiel, and they have sex in the backseat of the Impala. Dean has to break up with Lisa so he and Castiel can be together. Dean/Castiel Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Dean was were he and his new lover of a couple weeks since the end of the apocalypse, had agreed to meet up, in a forest were nobody could possibly find them. Dean was leaning against the Impala when he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, coming up behind Dean as quick as a pistol, wrapping his arms around Dean and nibbling a tiny bit on his ear. Dean turned around and kissed Castiel passionately while slipping of his trench coat onto the ground.

"C'mon" Dean said after pulling away and grabbing his hand, leading him to the backseat of the Impala, opening the door and pushing him in, crawling on top of him.

When they were both undressed, Dean snatched the bottle of lube and squirted some over his fingers. He slicked one finger into Castiel and Castiel let out a long moan, making Dean smile. He moved in and out a little before adding another finger, stretching and scissoring until Castiel started move his hips down for more. Deans fingers brushed Castiels prostate and Cas moaned again, gripping the front seat tightly.

"Dean-" He let out, panting a bit.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked, still finger fucking the writhing angel's ass.

"ngh Dean-" He said again staring at the hunter with lust blown, strikingly blue eyes. Dean pulled out and leant down real close, by his ear, and whispered

"Beg for it, _Castiel, _I want to hear you beg for it." A shiver ran down Cas' spine and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean, please."

"What Cas?" Dean said kissing down his neck. Then teasing him, by going down to his nipple and nipping at it, feeling Castiel squirm and moan beneath him.

Dean loved this, being in control and unraveling Castiel, an angel of the lord, completely. Even if it was in the backseat of his baby were he has took many other women that mean nothing to him. This time was different. This time was special, mostly because Castiel has always been there for him, from the very beginning. Since he, quote.

"gripped him tight and raised him from perdition" and deep down Dean knew he loved him.

Even more so when Cas begged for him. Dean was pleased so he slicked up his really hard member with lube and lined himself up, lifting Cas' legs up to his shoulders and pressing into Castiel slowly. This time they both moaned at the same time. When Dean was all the way in he kissed Castiel again, giving him time to adjust then kissing his neck.

"Dean.- move!" Castiel said in a breathy gasp. So Dean did, pulling out of him almost completely then slamming back in hitting his prostate perfectly. Castiel and Dean were both moaning and groaning, Castiel was still gripping the seat tightly and his other hand was wove into Deans short hair, tugging at it a little, just how he knew he liked it. Dean was so close, he gripped Cas' cock, pumping him while he fucked him.

A couple more minutes of this and Dean was at his very edge. Castiel let out a long string of, what Dean recognized as Enochian, as he came, spraying his seed over both him and Deans stomachs. That pushed Dean over, coming in Castiel.

After, they were laying next to each other, still panting a little bit, hands wove together.

At this moment, Dean gathered enough courage to tell Castiel what he really felt.

"Cas?"

"yes, Dean?"

"I love you." Dean told him while still in post-coital bliss, making Castiel smile widely. Cas pulled Dean closer, running his hand through his hair.

"I love you too." Castiel replied, and Dean fell asleep in the arms of his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was still stroking Deans hair when he stirred a bit and woke up, meeting Cas' eyes with his beautiful geens orbs.

"hey." he said in the most sexy morning voice that made Castiel smile and lean down to kiss Dean, making him smile too.

They both sat up and clothed themselves again, Dean pulled his grey t-shirt over his head and a flannel shirt over that and finally his jacket. Castiel had to button up his white shirt and do his tie which he had a little trouble with. Dean noticed this and helped him out, having plenty of experience with those darned things from pretending to be an F.B.I agent.

When they were both done they both got out and leaned against the hood of the Impala. Dean went to one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking out a lighting it then taking a drag. Castiels eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Since when do you smoke." Cas asked curiously.

"I started after my little brother got locked in a cage with Lucifer in hell. Besides, it went well with the alcoholism." Dean said with a depressed tone in his voice.

It was getting to be about midday so Castiel said he should probably go, kissing him, then disappearing.

Dean got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the forest clearing and onto the road. Dean had a lot to think about. Technically, Dean was cheating on Lisa, even if it was with an angel. But could anyone possibly blame him? His brother was in a hole and the angel who he had a profound bond with, was seriously hot! Sure he went to the Braeden's doorstep. But later that night, he realized his feelings for the angel but he couldn't bring himself to tell Lisa.

So here he was, coming home from a night with Castiel and he couldn't think of any excuse to tell Lisa so he decided to just tell her the truth, he really didn't care anymore.

So when he got home he practically stormed in, with a cigarette still between his lips. Lisa looked at him weird before getting mad.

"Dean! why are you... smoking?!"

"Lisa i have been for awhile, were is Ben?"

"at a friends, he'll be staying the night."

"oh.. good. I need to talk to you."

"Dean are you drunk?"

"no."

"Then will you mind telling me were you were ALL last night and half of the day already?" Lisa said judging, tapping her foot onto the floor making Dean annoyed by the way she looked at him.

"I was having sex with someone else." Dean said curtly. After about an hour of screaming at eachother and Lisa calling Dean hurtful names he finally packed all of his stuff and left, slamming the door behind him.

He threw his shit into the impala's trunk and drove to a motel room and prayed to Castiel.


End file.
